zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Survival - The Mystery of the Ultimate X
and Bit's Liger Zero charge each other, both seeking to gain victory in the Royal Cup.]] Survival - The Mystery of the Ultimate X is episode 25 from the Zoids: New Century anime series, based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. Overview The Royal Cup continues, however, while the contestants continue on their way, the Backdraft group shoots down the Zoid Battle Commission's Judge Satellites with their Charged Particle Cannon and replaces them with their own Dark Judge Satellites. Even the Zoid Battle Commision's Ultrasaurus is targeted, though it manages to defend itself with a large energy field. The Blitz team continues its winning streak, defeating a Gojulas to get their third victory, while the Berserk Fury cleans up a team of Dibisons. Altail, not content with letting Sarah outrank him, assigns three Geno Saurers to the Fuma Team in order to destroy the Berserk Fury. Meanwhile, Harry heads out to find Leena wishing to propose to her, while the Team Tigers come across the Blitz team, who send Bit and Brad ahead to seek out a fifth team to fight. The Tigers are incorrectly called the "Fuzzy Pandas" team by the judge, which causes them to trip and freeze their own Zoids, gifting the victory to the Blitz team. Laon, not wanting Toros to win the Royal Cup, attacks the Hover Cargo with his Whale King, the crossfire causing Jamie to revert into his Wild Eagle personality. After this, the Berserk Fury shows up and engages Jamie and Leena. Jamie soars down to attack the Berserk Fury, but his Raynos is sliced apart by it's Buster Claws. Laon and Toros cease fire, but before the battle can continue, the Fuma team show up and take out the Judge. They quickly prepare their Charged Particle Cannons. Knowing the immense danger posed by these incredibly destructive weapons, Leena runs, but trips and is threatened to be engulfed by the colossal explosion. Harry dives in and attempts to shield her from the blast, but is thrown aside by Laon, who uses his Whale King to save both him and Leena. Vega, however, manages to survive the assault simply by using the incredibly powerful shield mounted into his Berserk Fury. Meanwhile, Brad and Bit happen across Naomi and Leon, and the two teams enter into combat. Brad takes out Naomi by shooting through the Judge capsule (though not the Judge), while Leon blocks Bit's Buster Slash by sending his Blade Liger's shield energy into the Zoid's blades, (a maneuver Van Flyheight was renowned for). He continues to charge, but rather than repeatedly use his Buster Slash, the Liger prompts him to use the Seven Blade attack, while Leon repeats the same attack, allowing Bit to overpower the Blade Liger, although his Schneider takes heavy damage. As he does this, Laon explains that an Ultimate X is a Zoid with an Artificial Intelligence unit, which allows it to learn and adapt, although it requires a "chosen" pilot to master (it is implied that Leon's Liger is also an Ultimate X). After this, Vega defeats the Geno Saurers with one shot from his Charged Particle Cannon and he proceeds to the finish line, with the Blitz team (having won all five necessary battles) in close pursuit. Characters * Introduced character(s): NIL * Introduced opponent(s): NIL * Featured characters: Naomi Fluegel, Leon Toros, Vega Obscura, Tigers Team, Harry Champ, Benjamin and Sebastian * Featured teams: Blitz Team, Tigers Team, Champ Team, Fluegel Team, Backdraft Group Zoids * Gojulas * Ultrasaurus * Gun Sniper * Shadow Fox * Zaber Fang * Whale King * Hover Cargo * Raynos * Berserk Fury * Genosaurer * Iron Kong * Gustav * Dibison * Blade Liger * Liger Zero ** CAS Schneider Trivia * When Bit and Leon charge at each other the final time (pictured at the top of the page), the spiralling vortex that surrounds their Ligers is the same style of animation used when Van is launched at the Deathsaurer in the final episode of Zoids: Guardian Force. * Despite using the Schneider Armor for a long time, this is the first (and only) time Bit ever used the Schneider's E-Shield, only during the final charge against Leon's Blade Liger in conjunction with the Seven-Blade Attack. Category:New Century Episode Category:Zoids Anime